Full Moon Over Forks Community Hospital
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: It is said that the moon controls the tides, helps farmers determine what to plant and makes people crazy. Question is, can it make you fall in love? AU E/B Written for FAGE3some Gift Exchange Recipient Claire Bloom.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: Full Moon Over Forks Community Hospital  
><strong>

**Written for: Claire Bloom  
><strong>

**Written By: Cullen Cousin**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Edward is a doctor in a busy hospital and Bella is a nurse.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:**

**Fanficaholics ****Anon****: Where Obsession Never Sleeps ****or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.****  
><strong>

**Http: / www . fanfiction . net / community / FAGE_3some /93625/**

_**Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story belong to SM. I wish they were mine, especially the dishy Dr. C. Cullen! But alas, I only own the plot of the story. I don't even own the song, that belongs to k.!**_

. . .

_**Coyote, oh coyote,  
>can you tell me why.<br>Every time the big moon shines  
>you sit right down and cry.<br>He says 'it's not because I'm sad  
>that I sing all night long,<br>I'm looking for someone to love  
>and this is my love song.<strong>_

**_Oooooooooooooo,_**  
><strong><em>oh i go crazy when that<em>**  
><strong><em>moooooooooooon shines above.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oooooooooooooo,<em>**  
><strong><em>won't someone save me<em>**  
><strong><em>from that full moon full of love.<em>**

. . .

There is a saying axiom that says a full moon brings out the crazy people. It is the bane of all emergency personnel, from the police officers out in the field, to the staff of an emergency room.

On the flip side of things, romanticists have written and sang songs about it. There is something to be said about walking in the light of a full moon with one's lover.

Shinning high above, a full moon casts it spell on a rare clear night in Forks, Washington. The normally quiet, Forks Community Hospital emergency room, is much busier than usual. Between car wrecks, hunting accidents and broken bones, the ER staff is in full swing. The small ER is so inundated tonight, that several of the staff is working overtime and a few reinforcements had to be called in.

Yes, there is something about those full moons.

. . .

Edward Cullen has been working since the night before; the life of a resident in Emergency medicine is not for the faint of heart. Long hours and little sleep is not necessarily a good combination. It was beginning to take its toll on the young interim doctor.

The end of his residency assignment is drawing near, and he considers himself lucky to have been able to do it in his hometown. Edward was born in Chicago before his family moved to Forks at the age of eight. His father took the position as Chief of Staff here at the hospital.

Edward has always idolized his father and decided, at an early age, to follow in his footsteps. He was always ahead of his class and was able to graduate from high school early. He then enrolled at the University of Washington, where he fast-tracked his general studies GE's by staying during the summer terms. This allowed him to start medical school sooner. After undergraduate studies, Edward was accepted at Stanford University, majoring in General Surgery and Emergency Medicine. When asked where he would like to do his residency, it took him no time to really consider an answer.

Having grown up in Forks, Edward considers it home and being able to do his residency at Forks Community hospital is the cherry on top of the proverbial cake.

Even though his father is the Chief of Staff, he is not shown any special treatment. In fact, his own father expects more out of him than the others employees. Today, even with the wacky full moon, is no exception.

As his residency is soon coming to an end, Edward is hoping that they will offer him a permanent position on the staff.

. . .

He just finishes his night's rotation, but gets called back in when one of the other doctor's calls in sick. In all his time here at the hospital, he's never seen it as busy as it is tonight. He's beginning to think that his small part of the world has gone crazy.

Edward is currently setting the arm of Waylon Forge, the town drunk.

"Tell me, how did you break your arm, Waylon?" Edward asks the bleary-eyed man as he works to realign the bone.

"I . . . uh . . . I fell . . .?" he slurred out almost incoherently.

Dr. Cullen just shakes his head in disbelief. He knows it is far from the truth. It isn't only that his arm is broken; he has many cuts and contusions, as well as a black eye. These are all the classic signs of a good ol' fashion barroom brawl; not to mention that he was brought in by Chief Swan, to be fixed up, before he is taken to jail.

"Uh-huh," Edward answers, "that floor must have had one hell of a right hook, judging from that shiner."

Waylon gives him a drunken grin, "Uh . . . yeah, he . . . uh . . . it did."

Edward can't help but grin and shake his head as he continues setting Waylon's arm.

_Life in a small town_, Edward thinks.

. . .

Isabella Swan loves working the night shift . . . except on nights like this! She has always dreaded the full moon and what come with the myth. It isn't that she is superstitious or anything like that, but the myth does lend to it some truth, it isn't truly hard to believe in it, either. It was more or less ingrained into Bella by her father, who happens to be the Chief of Police here in Forks.

Being a Forks native, Isabella (or 'Bella' as she is called by her friends) was raised in a single parent household. Her parents divorced when she was the tender age of three, after her mother, Renee, had left with her.

Renee is not the best mother in the world, but tried her best. Unfortunately, she kept moving her daughter around the country on a whim; usually following some guy she had met.

By the time Bella had turned five – and hearing all the stories that she told her father about her mother's exploits – Charlie had had enough and decided Bella needed a stable home life. He believed she deserved a safe and normal childhood. With his mind made up, he filed for sole custody of daughter.

Bella was finally able to taste stability when Charlie was granted his petition.

Who knew being clumsy could lead to a career option. After graduating high school, Bella decided that after spending many hours in the hospital, due to her said clumsiness, she might as well make a career out of it. Bella does nothing by halves and thus devoted the next three years to intense study; she ended up going to Washington University, and graduated with a DNP with a specialty in anesthesia.

Bella was excited when she found out there was an opening at Forks Community Hospital. She didn't want to work in a big city, but wanted to be able to give back to her hometown, where she first found the stability she desired. Not to mention, that after all the university time, a slower pace would be nice.

. . .

After several patients later, Edward is taking a break at the water cooler. He has never been happier to work nights, especially if it means he's able to get away from a certain lab tech. Unfortunately, his luck runs out.

Just the thought of Victoria (or Icky Vicki as he tends to refer to – her fake boobs and dyed hair) was enough to make him feel nauseated. Edward tires of avoiding her like the plague, but she just seems to keep popping up all over the place. She is always trying to touch him and constantly making inappropriate comments towards him.

He wants to report her, but he knows it is a lost cause. Icky Vicki's father, Laurent James, is major benefactor and sits on the hospital's board of directors. It would be detrimental to the hospital, if he were to file harassment charges on her. Besides, even though his father is the Chief of Staff, it doesn't guarantee the safety of his residency.

Before he can move, Edward hears the voice he's been hoping to avoid . . .

. . .

Bella loves working as a nurse anesthesiologist in the OR. Normally she works the day shift, but once in a while she does have to work a night shift. And on an extremely busy night like this, the head nurse will shanghai other nursing staff that are not busy, to help out wherever needed; since there are no surgeries usually scheduled at night, the OR skeleton crew will usually help the ER staff.

"Thanks for helping us," Alice says as she grabs the next chart of the desk. "I swear I'm gonna quit this job every time we get a full moon!"

Bella takes the proffered chart and laughs. "No problem, Alice. I don't mind helping; besides, I really could use the overtime."

Bella glances at the chart to see what the next case is and just shakes her head in amazement. "I do see what you mean, though." She glances back down at the chart. "I don't even want to know how he managed to get that beer bottle stuck up there!" _Enquiring minds would like to know_, Bella thinks, smirking inside.

"You'd be surprised at what comes into this hospital, considering how small the town is." Alice no sooner says this when Tyler Crowley walks up with his little boy, Eric. It seems that Eric has somehow managed to shove a balled up straw wrapper all the way up his nose.

She gives Tyler some forms to fill out while they wait their turn.

Soon as he walked away, both girls can't help but break into a round of giggles.

Alice settles down then asks, "I know you haven't been here that long, but have you met Dr. Cullen's son?"

"I didn't know he had a son," Bella replies. But then again, it isn't something she'd ask him, being such a personal question.

One of Bella's favorite doctors to work with is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Not only is he the Chief of Staff, but he is a well known cardiovascular surgeon. She loves to be in the OR with him when he was operating. He always explains what he is doing during the surgery. She has learned a lot, just by listening to him knowledgeable explanations.

There is another reason why she likes to work with him, but she most definitely keeps it to herself. Bella has a major crush on him. In a way, it was no secret that the entire nursing staff has it bad for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. What is there not to like about him, he's tall, blond, blue-eyed, and most definitely handsome; the quintessential all American guy. However, there is one small problem . . . he's married!

"Uh, yeah!" Alice giggles again. "He's a doctor here in the ER!"

"Geesh, Alice," Bella laughs, "you make it sound like it's a good thing."

"Well, when you see him, you'll understand why." She wags her eyebrows at Bella.

Bella looks around at the others working around in the ER. "Is he working tonight?" She runs through the different pictures of the staff in her mind since started working and can't place another Dr. Cullen.

"He's been working the night shift for the past couple of weeks, so I guess with you working days, you probably would never have met him," Alice says as she calls the next patient up.

But as fate would have it on a night like this (or that crazy full moon), an ambulance comes rushing up.

Alice, Bella and a fellow nurse rushes to meet the incoming trauma. One of the paramedics is riding on the side of the gurney, doing chest compressions, while a nurse takes over, walking along and bagging the patient.

In just a few seconds, the elder Dr. Cullen comes rushing over to check the man out who is brought in. It doesn't take him long to get the man stabilized enough so they can transfer him to surgery, especially considering there are several gaping wounds.

It is reported that the man was out camping with some friends and had been drinking. A lone, crazed wolf was drawn out by the smell of food and attacked. Everyone was able to get away, except Mike Newton. Due to his drunkenness, he tripped over a log and was pounced on by the wolf. A hunter happened to be nearby and was able to shoot the wolf.

"Bella, I know you are helping out down here, but I'm going to need you in the OR." Carlisle tells her as he finishes examining Mike.

"Yes, sir." Bella rushes to the OR without a second thought. She scrubs up and gets her equipment set up for the emergency surgery.

. . .

"Hi, Edward," says a seductive voice in his ear.

It is enough to make his skin crawl, he can't only feel her breath on is neck, but other things rubbing up against him as well.

He backs up a couple of steps as best as he can, anything to get away from her. In a tedious voice, he asks, "What do you want, Ms. James?" Edward hopes that by keeping it formal, she gets the hint that he is not interested in her. But for some odd reason, it only seems to spur her on more.

Victoria only steps closer to him and grips his arm with her fake talons.

"Daddy is having a get together this weekend, and I would love it if you could come with me," she purrs.

He doesn't really have any plans for the weekend, but no plans are definitely better than going out with an artificial bimbo!

Before he can even answer, she moves one of her talons to his chest, runs it down his tie, only to clamp on to it, pulling him closer to her face.

It takes everything he's has to keep himself in control. He was raised to never hit a woman; however, there might be an exception in this case! Being the gentleman he is, he quickly removes himself from her grasp and backs up a few more steps.

While plastering a look of non-interest on his face, he speaks slowly and clearly, "I am sorry, Victoria. I have other obligations this weekend, and I have no interest in seeing you outside of working and if I may be blunt," He stops a second and looks to see if anyone is watching his confrontation. "If I could have my way, I would prefer not to see you at work either."

Victoria just stands there, looking at him with her mouth moving and no words coming out.

"Furthermore," Edward continues. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from talking or touching me."

With that, he walks past her, not caring if she has anything to say.

Just as he turned the corner and heads back to the ER, a blur of dark hair runs smack dab into him!

. . .

Bella really isn't paying attention as she rounds the corner heading toward the OR. She bumps hard into someone. She would have fallen, if two strong arms didn't magically surround her, keeping her steady.

"I . . . I'm . . . I'm so sorry!" she stammered out. Bella's almost at a loss for words when she looks up to see a pair of bright green eyes gazing down at her.

The man just stands there, breathless for a moment. He doesn't have the wind knocked out him, but he's more taken aback by what he sees in front of him. The chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, and heart-shaped face capture him.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he comes back to his senses.

Bella closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm fine." She looks at him, after glancing at the embroidered name on his coat and realizes that this is the guy Alice was talking about earlier. "I really am sorry, Dr. Cullen, for not watching where I was going."

He keeps holding on to her. "It's quite alright, uh . . ." He looks down at her ID and smiles at her with a crooked grin. " . . . Isabella Swan and Dr. Cullen is my dad. Please, call me Edward."

"Bella . . . just Bella," she corrected him. But there is just something about the way he says her name and that smile of his is of no help.

They stand there, not moving. Something is beginning to happen, neither one knows quite what it is.

"I-I . . . really do need to get going." She just knows she has to get away from him, not that she is scared of him, but what she feels about him is scary. "So, if you wouldn't mind . . ." She looks down at his arms around her."

"Oh, sorry," Edward says as he slowly removes his arms from her. He feels suddenly at a loss when he does this, like a part of him is missing. _But how __can t__hat be_, he thinks, _we only just met_.

As she feels his arm brush by her body, small little jolts seem to tingle her skin. She really doesn't know what to make of it. She misses the warmth of his arms, and in the back of her mind, she is already contemplating how to get back into them.

"I guess I'll see you around, Bella." At least he hopes he does.

"Yeah, same here." She can't keep the grin from her face as she bade him good bye and heads on her way.

Continuing on his way back to the ER, he wonders if he really would bump into her again before the night is over. After all, he forgets to get her number and that is rare for him, not to get a pretty girl's number.

Suffice it to say, he is at work.

. . .

Edward hopes that in the few minutes, he will be away from the ER and that things will start to slow down a bit. It's been an exhausting night so far. Alas, when he walks back in, he sees his father working over a patient who is bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound.

He really isn't paying attention to anything, and wanders around. He is having a hard time concentrating on work.

With the patient stable for the moment, Carlisle calls out to his son, "Good, Edward, your back," without looking up from his work. "I need you to help me in surgery."

He isn't really paying attention to his father until he is right in his face. "Edward? Did you hear me?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, sir, what did you say?" He is still thinking about dark chestnut hair and expressive brown eyes. Yes, he has it bad and he only just met her for a few minutes.

Exasperation fills Carlisle's voice as he reprimands his son, "I don't know where your head is at right now, but you need to get it back in the game. You will be helping me with this surgery, so let go."

"I can't leave the ER short-handed," Edward replied.

"They will be fine. Dr. Gerandy is more than capable of handling what's left in the waiting room," Carlisle tells him in no uncertain terms. "It's slowing down out there, and I need you in surgery with me."

Edward figures it is no use to argue with him, he is the boss and he can make his residency more difficult. It is all he can do to just answer, "Yes, Sir," and follow the Chief of Staff down the hall. He wishes he could be following Bella instead.

. . .

Even though Bella is able to get her work done, it is difficult to do. Her mind keeps wandering back to a _certain_ hot doctor. She keeps trying to shake the tingly feeling coursing through her body since meeting him, but it is of no use. Just the thought of the messy, coppery-colored hair (that she wants to run her fingers through) doctor is enough to keep her on edge.

With Mike sedated, Bella keeps a close watch on his vitals. She really has to make the effort to keep her mind on the job. It isn't very long till she sees Dr. Cullen enter in the room; scrubbed, gloved and ready to go. What she doesn't expect is another doctor working with him. Usually it is just him and another nurse or two.

"How is Mr. Newton doing?" Carlisle asks as he walks up to man lying prone on the surgical table.

"He is holding stable, Dr. Cullen," Bella replies, looking back at the stabilized gauges and equipment.

When Edward hears that soft voice his head pops straight up. _It __can't __be, could it? Bella works in the surgical unit?_

While keeping her focus, Bella can feel the other man's eyes on her. She doesn't look up from her own work. She listens to the doctors, not really paying that much attention to them, unless she is asked a direct question or there is a problem with the vitals. That is until the elder Cullen doctor calls the other by name.

"Edward! Pay attention, boy!" Carlisle can see that Edward is distracted. "What is your problem tonight?" he asks.

He puts his attention back on task "Nothing, sir."

"Well, it must be something, Edward. Your head in not where it should be." Carlisle looks up, just then, and notices that his son's eyes are looking at the anesthesiologist. And, he can see Bella is blushing behind her mask.

Carlisle is never so glad as to have his own mask on at that moment, to help hide the grin on his face. Now that answers his question. He could definitely see that something is trying to develop between the two. Just watching these two trying to not be obvious about it is interesting.

After three hours of surgery, the two doctors are able to get all the internal bleeding under control and the major damage repaired. They are at the point of closing up the patient and taking care of the various gashes that still need to be stitched when Dr. Carlisle Cullen decides to let Edward finish up by himself. There isn't much left to do.

"When you're done here, Edward, go ahead and leave for the night," his father tells him. Carlisle glances over to Bella, "Same goes for you Ms. Swan. Both of you go and get some rest."

Edward watches as his dad leaves the Operating room. It has been a long day and he's more than ready to get away. But he isn't ready to leave yet before he can talk to Bella. He is determined to chat with her some more. He still can't get her off his mind since she had bumped into him earlier in the night.

As he places the last stitch he speaks to her, "Okay, Bella, let's call it a night and close up shop."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," Bella replies as she writes on her chart. When she looks up, he is standing right in front of her. His bright green eyes are staring down at her.

Pulling off his mask he quirks an eyebrow at her. "Didn't I tell you earlier to call me Edward?" He grins like a fool.

"Yes, sir . . . I mean, yes, Edward," she stammers. All she can concentrate on is that panty-dropping grin of his.

"Good, remember that." He turns to walk away then stops, "Uh, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" she asks as she starts to push Mr. Newton to recovery.

Being the gentleman that he is, he takes the gurney from her and pushes it across the hall.

"Since my dad basically gave us the rest of the night off, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a late dinner?" he inquires, the last part sounding a bit nervous.

With a big smile on her face, Bella wastes no time in accepting the offer, "Thank you, Edward, I'd love to." Bella can't believe she's going to dinner with this man. She is going to have to tell Alice tomorrow and, goodness, is she going to have a fit!

She feels like she is back in high school, going on her first date. She can't

get over Edward asking her out, after just only meeting her earlier.

"Great! I'll meet you at the doctor's lounge in say – thirty minutes? That should give us enough time to finish up," he responds.

"That sounds good, Edward, I meet you then." Bella rushes off to finish her work quickly.

. . .

Exactly half an hour later, Bella and Edward walk out of the hospital. The night is still beautiful, with the full moon's light shining down upon them. Edward leads them to his Volvo, opening the door for her and helping her in. He reaches for her hand while driving and holds it, comforting, all the way to the diner.

As their hands touch, Bella's body has the same reaction as it did earlier. It feels as if an electrical current is racing through her body in a most pleasant, tingly sort of way.

The small, twenty-four hour diner is quiet when they enter. Only a handful of people are inside. Once they sit at the booth and place their orders with a waitress, they begin to chat. They find out they have several things in common (from books to movies to music) while waiting for their food. Even their tastes in food run in a similar direction.

They talk about their past, their present and their future. Neither has realized how long they sat there, holding hands. Their bodies move closer together like a couple of magnets. It isn't long before their heads are touching.

Their eyes are locked on to the others as their lips closes in. Slowly, their lips meet, softly touching. His hand reaches up to cup her face gentle.

"Bella, I need to tell you that I've never felt this way after just hardly meeting someone," he admits as he brushes his thumb across the apple of her cheek. "I feel there's a connection between us."

Her chocolate orbs continue to stare into his emerald ones. "I . . . I . . . feel the same way. I can feel it when our skin touches. I don't really know what is happening between us, Edward." She leans into his touch before kissing him again.

"I can't believe I'm gonna ask this, but, would you like to go to my place for some coffee?" Edward asks, playing with her hand that he's been holding the entire time.

"I would love to." She kisses him more daringly this time.

After breaking apart, Edward throws a couple of bills on the table and escorts her back to his car, still holding hands and stopping to kiss along the way. He can't keep himself from backing her into the side of the car. He presses his body into hers. Their lips and tongues tangle in a heat kiss. Moans and sexy noises sound loud in their ears; it only encourages them more.

Her hands travels over his body, from his waist to his chest. Slowly from there, her hands find their way to the back of his neck. Bella fingers tangle in the coppery hair at the base of his neck. She places open-mouthed kisses along his strong angular jaw, working her way down the column of his throat.

His hands find purchase on Bella's backside and squeeze. It only makes Bella moan even louder into his opened mouth.

Edward realizes that things are getting serious rather quickly. He steps away, long enough to open the door for her to get in the car. He thinks how lucky it is that he doesn't live all that far from the diner.

With her father being a cop, he doesn't relish the idea of them being caught while out in public in a compromising position. Edward is in too high of spirits to be arrested, shot, or both!

They both have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves for the short ride. How he doesn't crash a couple of times, he will never know. But they make it somehow, eventually.

Upon entering his place, it is inevitable that the coffee will no longer be on the menu at least until the morning. There are other things they'd rather taste. He wastes no time in showing Bella to his room. She follows him along, all but willing, and shuts the door behind her.

The sound of the shutting only makes her heart race more.

Let it be said, there will be more than one full moon shining in Forks tonight.

It starts as a crazy, hectic night at the hospital, treating crazy people's problems, only to fall crazy in love.

The axiom must be true; the full moon does bring out the crazy in people.

_**Baby, oh sweet baby  
>can you explain this.<br>Every time the big moon shines  
>I finally get a kiss.<br>You said it's just the moonbeams  
>that make you do these things.<br>Well, I think that I'll just sit right here  
>and let that coyote sing.<strong>_

**_Oooooooooooo,_**  
><strong><em>oh I go crazy when that<em>**  
><strong><em>mooooooooooooon shines above.<em>**  
><strong><em>Ooooooooooooo,<em>**  
><strong><em>won't someone save me<em>**  
><strong><em>from that full moon full of love.<em>**

_**-Full Moon Full of Love**_

_**k.**_

_**. . .**_

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! I hope y'all enjoyed this little ol' o/s, especially you Claire! I really want to thank Loveofwrittenword. Without you my dear friend for stepping up and beta-ing this for me at the last minute, I don't know what I would have done. Love ya so much MWAH! I also want to thank Vampmama and all the girlies at FFA for all their hard work on the FAGE3some. We could never write these without all your support! **

**CC  
><strong>


End file.
